


凡柯 Fools

by Tempeh



Category: fanxy red
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Summary: 我和林凡都是傻瓜
Relationships: marco/k, 凡柯
Kudos: 5





	凡柯 Fools

林凡是个傻瓜  
[小陆公主第一人称]  
林凡为什么你烧饭这么好吃，遗传的吗？  
林凡为什么你烧饭这么好吃，智商换的吗？  
做菜那么美味，跳舞那么厉害，唱歌那么好听，长得那么好看。  
可惜偏偏是个傻瓜。

拍完vlog那天晚上我们两个人汗津津地抱在被窝里。林凡有点不知所措地搂着我，因为我在吸鼻子，好像又要哭了，她特别紧张。  
许久，我没头没尾地说一句：  
“想。”  
林凡使劲凑过来，把耳朵凑到我的唇边：  
“想什么？”  
我迎上去咬了一口她耳朵。接着生闷气。  
想拥有这样的妹妹吗？  
想。  
谁娶了我是他的福气。  
我想有这样的福气。  
林凡吃痛，往后拱了一拱。我的胳膊绕过去搂着她胸衣下方软软的腰，防止她从床上不稳地摔下去。林凡报复性地咬了我的胳膊。像刚长牙迫不及待炫耀的兔子。  
我头还是蒙在被子里，一只手扔是揽着林凡的腰，另一只手伸出被窝去捞一件衣服。两人的卫衣叠在一起，我随手抓了一件，塞给林凡，没头没尾地说  
“想吃夜宵。”  
林凡在被子里手忙脚乱地套衣服。等她钻出被窝赤脚走到门口，我还躺在床上懒懒地不想动。银色的长发盖住眼睛。她啪的一下拍在墙上，像拍一只黏在墙上的蚊子。我还想给她丢一包餐巾纸，灯光全部亮起的时候才看清她手心白白净净，不沾一点红血渍。  
我“啧”一声，林凡低头才发现身上的卫衣是我的。很开心地低下头，托起腹部胸口的衣服，脸蛋埋在柔软的布料里深吸一口气，好像在用挺翘的鼻尖把上面的花纹走一边。  
兔兔耳朵好像都要竖起来了。  
“燃妹儿，欸，燃妹儿呀。”  
她拖着鞋，踢踢踏踏往厨房走去。我把她的衣服套起来，蒙在头上深深吸一口气，听到她在厨房拧煤气的声音。  
我慢慢腾腾换好衣服下楼的时候林凡已经把夜宵做好了。我给她拉开椅子，又自己拉开椅子坐下   
一闻。老干妈。  
我就嗔怪瞪她一眼：  
“老干妈？”  
林凡笑得蓬蓬的短发立起来，很得意地一扬手指：  
“还有火锅底料——秘制酱料”  
我夹起一片肉肠塞进嘴，毫不客气地又夹了一筷子进她的嘴。  
“马了扣你什么意思，大晚上炒火锅底料”  
把盘子扫荡一空后，我批评她。她一脸不可置信地看我  
“那你还吃这么欢”  
“傻瓜。”我低声说  
我抬头没有理她。进厨房洗碗。林凡这个傻瓜，管烧不管清理。细碎的水流流过我的指尖，刷过那个酷似“凡”的纹身，在指缝下方汇集，叮叮当当敲在白瓷的水槽上。水很清凉，却好像一股一股粘稠的酸，烧的我的手指尖一片赤红的羞赧。就在刚刚我这双手的指尖在黑暗中解开了林凡的胸衣扣，顺着她的背部往下游走。刚刚林凡把我搂在怀里抱在胸前的时候也是这对指尖搭上她的腰窝。又是刚刚带着戒指的手指洗干净体液，重新执起筷子品尝林凡做的晚餐。  
越洗指尖越像脱了一层皮似的红彤彤。我不安地关掉水龙头，使劲干搓。

回到宿舍林凡在床上一个人无措地举腿，平板支撑。像笨笨的乌龟。我甩干净黏手上的水珠，林凡用膝盖爬过来，压着我的脚。  
我低头看到她纤长手指中间一只若隐若现的蝴蝶。风化的翅膀折在中指缝，像一片夹在书页的干花。

想拉着马姐的手，大大方方地。  
在她大庭广众之下咬我耳朵的时候骂一句傻瓜

俊俊说我脑子空的。我只是真的有点冷   
林凡看完回放也说我傻。  
“冷嘛买衣服啊。看到什么喜欢就买。到你生日我给你报销”  
“败家”我叉个腰打开衣柜，“你衣服不是很多嘛。你回家的时候借我穿穿”  
林凡答应得很爽快。我又没有那么高兴了。  
林凡靠过来捏我的脸。  
“娇娇？”  
“谁让你这么叫了，谁是娇娇？”  
“我看网上很多人都叫你陆娇娇，你网上还有很多外号”  
林凡笑得像一只柴犬。我要收回她像兔子的话。  
“林狗子。”  
狗勾立刻收起尾巴。  
“陆！春！红！”龇牙咧嘴冲我低吼起来。  
“詹栩姿！”  
“陆婕！”  
小狗已经准备好把尾巴摇出花迎接胜利了。  
“林，大，傻，子”  
我几乎咬牙切齿。  
林凡先瞪大眼睛看我，再掏出手机切上小号  
“好啊小陆公主，我看看是谁在网上说过我林大傻子。不会是你小号吧？”  
我说林凡你搜好了。你又不是不知道我小号。  
但没人说过林凡傻子。

尽管林凡不折不扣是笨蛋。

为什么说林凡是笨蛋。我也不知道。但我就是觉得她是笨蛋。我也是笨蛋。  
谈恋爱的人好像都这样。眼神单纯又复杂。林凡愿意陪笨笨的我一起打闹笑，一起大脑变空。会做咬耳朵戴情侣戒指那么幼稚的游戏，幼稚地好像恨不得全天下都知道。  
我和林凡是两个傻瓜。


End file.
